


What Binds Us

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Matchmaker BB-8 (Star Wars), Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Based off of the prompt I got from an anon on tumblr: Continuation of the meeting scene in TLJ, BB-8 interrupts the two and embarrasses Poe by saying/beeping that he should consider giving his mother's ring to Rey.





	What Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There were a bunch of people who really wanted me to write this prompt up, so I figured I'd get it done as soon as possible! I hope you guys enjoy, it turned out really fluffy and I just really wanted more Damerey fluff :3 This fic is for @wonderrbat , I hope you like it!

    Poe trusted BB-8 on many things, he’d had the little droid in his life long enough and knew when BB-8 was onto either a brilliant idea or had a few wires loose somewhere that needed to be checked out. He was right about Rey, in fact, the little droids tales of the woman who saved him while lost on Jakku didn’t do Rey much justice past her being a kind soul - then again Poe didn’t expect BB-8 to even register that Rey was attractive too. But now he was convinced that perhaps BB-8’s attempt at fixing his X-Wing hours ago might have done him in with a short circuit or two. 

 

_ [Friend-Poe, you should give the ring to Friend-Rey as a sign of friendship!] _ BB-8 said, the droids cheerful beeps exuding innocence that his buddy was so often known for. 

 

    “Ring?” Rey asked curiously, confusion scrunching up her features. 

 

    “Sorry, he’s got a short circuit or something,” Poe said, trying to fight off the nerves bubbling up in the middle of this now awkward encounter. “Buddy, uh, it’s...it’s not a friendship ring.”

 

    He’d only met Rey just now, and while Poe wasn’t afraid to admit that she was a beautiful woman, the ring around his neck wasn’t just for  _ any _ beautiful woman. 

 

_ [Is it not for someone special? Friendship is special,] _ BB-8 said. 

 

    Seemingly catching on to the conversation now, Rey’s cheeks flushed slightly and Poe wished that BB-8 understood humans just a bit more. 

 

    “Friendship is special, Beebee-Ate,” Rey said, kneeling down to BB-8’s height and talking to the droid one on one, “but I think maybe what Poe is trying to say is that he’s saving that ring for someone  _ really _ special.” 

 

_ [What could possibly be more special than friendship?] _ BB-8 asked, confused. 

 

    Rey smiled at that, Poe was relieved that at least she seemed to find BB-8’s misunderstanding to be funny rather than awkward. “Not a whole lot, but when something is more special than friendship, it really means a lot.” 

 

_ [But how will the Resistance know about your friendship?]  _ BB-8 asked. 

 

   Before Poe even has the chance to respond, Rey is already reaching for the leather band around her wrist, taking it off in one easy motion and holding it out to Poe. 

 

    “Rey, you don’t-” 

 

    “Don’t worry about it, just take it,” Rey said, offering up a small smile. 

 

    Poe gently takes the bracelet from her grasp before rolling up his jacket sleeve and putting it on, holding up his wrist to BB-8 to show the droid that there was, in fact, something now tying him and Rey together. BB-8 looks between the two of them, his head spinning back and forth before finally settling on Poe again. 

 

_ [Now the Resistance will know your friendship!] _ BB-8 said happily. 

 

    Rey gets back up to her feet, a smile still on her face as BB-8 happily rolls off to investigate the rest of the ship and discovering the porgs nesting in a nearby hole in the wall of the Falcon. 

 

    “You didn’t have to,” Poe said finally with BB-8 out of earshot. 

 

    “It’s fine, really,” Rey said, a slight laugh following. 

 

    Poe moves to take the bracelet off, but Rey’s hand lands gently on top of his, causing him to stop in place before locking eyes with her, realizing just how close they were now; close enough to count the freckles on her face and see the splashes of green in her hazel eyes. 

 

    “Keep it, it suits you,” Rey said, not missing a beat and seemingly unfazed by their closeness. 

 

    At that, Poe can’t help but smile, and suddenly the simple bracelet on his wrist starts to hold more meaning than he could have imagined.

  
  


* * *

  
  


    There weren't many places left to run, but the small size of the Resistance gave them a slight advantage of traveling relatively unnoticed for at least a short time. They couldn't stay on the Falcon forever, and with a lack of better options of standing Resistance bases, they ended up on Yavin 4. Under normal circumstances, Poe would have been happy to be back home, but now it only left him nervous at the thought of the First Order being drawn to his home planet. 

 

    “This place is amazing,” Rey said, walking up beside Poe on the loading ramp of the Falcon after the rest of the Resistance was off board. 

 

    “You should have seen it back in the day, it was really something special,” Poe said.

 

    “You saw it back then?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Ouch, you think I'm that old?” Poe asked, a smirk now present. 

 

    “No, no, of course not, I'm sorry-” 

 

    “Don't worry about it,” Poe laughed, trying to calm her down now, “my parents used to work out of this base back during the Rebellion, they have old holos of them with their friends.” 

 

    “Your parents were Rebels?” Rey asked, her interest clearly piqued now by his history. 

 

    “Yeah, my dad was a foot soldier and my mom was a pilot,” Poe explained.

 

    “Sounds like you took after your mom,” Rey said. 

 

    “Tried to,” Poe said, reaching up for the ring around his neck and giving it a squeeze, he wondered what his mother would think of him now, caught up in the middle of all of this after the years her and his father had already given to the cause. 

 

    “I think she'd be proud of you,” Rey said, an almost sad look on her face now. 

 

    “I hope so,” Poe said. “What about your parents?” 

 

    Poe knew he touched on a sore subject when he saw her body language shift from proud and confident to almost scared. 

 

    “They were nobody, just junkers...I think,” Rey mumbled. 

 

    “They couldn't have been nobody, they had you,” Poe said, a twinge of hope in his tone. 

 

    “I'm just a nobody from Jakku,” Rey said. 

 

    “You're not nobody, you're the farthest thing from a nobody that I've ever met in my entire life, you're a hero Rey, don't forget that,” Poe said. 

 

    When he got her to smile, he knew she'd be okay. However, he was telling the truth, there were no nobody's in the galaxy, he believed everyone had a purpose big or small, and clearly, Rey was meant for something far greater. 

 

    “Commander, we found some X-Wings we might be able to repair,” Kaydel Ko Connix called out from across the tarmac, a few other hopefuls behind her that seemed impressed with what they found.

 

    “I'll be there in a minute,” Poe called back, “I better go check on that, if you need any help with the Falcon repairs just let me know, I'd love to see what makes this thing tick.” 

 

    “Sure, yeah,” Rey nodded. 

 

    Poe found himself wanting to stay behind and keep her company like something was drawing him towards her, but duty called.

  
  


* * *

  
  


    It had been a few days, and that was more than Poe could have hoped for given how far the First Order had chased them before. They had an illusion of peace at least, and while everyone was still on edge, there was at least enough peace for people to sleep somewhat. He’d gotten a few hours in all over the past few days, he tried not to sleep too much, it only made him remember that almost all of his friends were dead. In hindsight, he knew the Resistance wasn’t the safest place to join, that people he’d come to know could die at any minute, but it was the right thing to do, even if it weighed on him too much from time to time. 

 

    He figured that was just what was happening to him right now, one of the only people up and moving around on the tarmac, trying to repair one of the downed X-Wings; he thought he was just having an anxiety attack. His heart was beating too fast, his mind racing, his throat tightening; it had happened before and with finally sitting still after all the losses they took, it didn’t seem strange. But when it persisted, no matter what he did, no matter how he distracted himself, he knew this wasn’t normal. 

 

_ [Friend-Poe!] _ BB-8 beeped with a sense of urgency, rolling up to him near the X-Wing at top speed,  _ [Friend-Rey is in distress, she’s asleep and in pain but won’t wake up even to Chewbacca.] _

 

    It was an odd mixture of relief and even more panic that had set in on Poe when BB-8 told him this, almost as if he somehow knew that Rey was what had caused his anxiety. Past that, Poe didn’t think but rather acted, jumping to his feet and running down the tarmac. BB-8 hadn’t even told him where Rey  _ was _ , but he knew where she was - on board the Falcon, sleeping on a makeshift bed in the common area of the ship. Had it been any other time, Poe would have stopped and said hi to Chewbacca before going past him, instead his thoughts were focused on helping Rey. 

 

    “Rey, Rey, come on wake up,” Poe said, trying to shake her shoulder to no avail. 

 

    Rey mumbled something in response but nothing coherent, she was covered in a layer of sweat and breathing heavily, even unusually pale compared to her normal complexion. 

 

_ [I’ll go find a medic,] _ BB-8 said. 

 

    “Wait a minute, buddy,” Poe said. 

 

    Poe went with his gut feeling yet again. He slid his hands under Rey and carefully lifted her up, situating himself so that she could lay down on him and holding her close. He grabbed ahold of her hand and felt a jolt go through him, like some of her energy was transferred through to him. 

 

    “Rey, it’s okay, wherever you are in that head of yours right now, it’s not real,” Poe tried to reassure her, “It’s not real, okay?” 

 

    Rey jolted awake in that moment, sitting upright in Poe’s embrace, her hand gripping onto his wrist that still wore her bracelet tightly. 

 

    “Rey!” Poe exclaimed, “Rey, are you alright?” 

 

    She turned around in his embrace quickly and wound up closer to him than anticipated, her face just inches from his, but it didn’t feel awkward or forced, instead, it felt as if this was simply meant to happen. 

 

    “Poe?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Are you alright?” Poe asked again. 

 

    “Yeah,” Rey finally said with a nod, “Yeah I’m fine, I heard you...wherever I was I heard you.” 

 

    Rey reached out and grabbed his wrist wearing her bracelet again, running her finger over it and tugging his hand closer. 

 

    “Thank you,” Rey said quietly. 

 

    “No problem,” Poe said. 

 

    They were so close, one move in the wrong direction and they could end up more entangled than they planned, but there was something comfortable about this closeness. Rey’s eyes searched his as she moved a bit closer, she was looking for something there between them, only for it all to be interrupted by BB-8 in a cheerful manner. 

 

_ [Friend-Rey is okay!]  _ BB-8 said. 

 

    “Yeah, yeah buddy, she’s okay,” Poe said, still not taking his eyes off of Rey or making a move to break the connection between them. 

 

    Rey finally looked away, her eyes landing on the bracelet still under her grasp, a small smile breaking across her face. 

 

    “You kept it,” Rey said. 

 

    “Of course I did, you gave it to me,” Poe said. 

 

    “I’m just not used to that I guess,” Rey said, “people keeping things around. Especially things that I give them.” 

 

    He didn’t know what to really say to that, he wanted to do something to reassure her but found himself frozen in the moment. Again it was Rey who continued on, this time reaching out for the ring hanging around his neck without hesitation, taking it between her fingers and studying it closely. For a moment, Poe felt the need just to give the ring over to her and let her have something to hold on to, but there was still that need to hold onto this ring for just a little bit longer - a need to be certain he’d give it over to the right person when the day came. 

 

    “You should hold onto this,” Rey said, seemingly parroting his thoughts back to him, “for a little longer.” 

 

    “Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind,” Poe replied quietly. 

 

    Rey closed the distance between them, an almost painfully slow yet sweet kiss taking over the moment. Nothing else in that moment mattered more to Poe than this one kiss; it was foolish for people in the middle of a war yet it made sense with emotions running high. Not even a disgruntled Wookie’s grumble and groan could make them part in that moment, especially when Poe finally worked up the courage to kiss her back. 

 

    It felt like an eternity before they finally parted, Rey now resting her hand on his chest and her forehead against his. He wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened between them, but he knew it wasn’t smart, though that didn’t stop him from wanting to be even closer to her - the mysterious woman from Jakku who took his breath away. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Poe was used to putting his own life at risk, it was part of the job of being a pilot, he’d go up in the air and didn’t know if he’d come back down or if this would be the time he was turned into nothing but dust. Regardless, it was a fact that he’d grown accustomed to, what he wasn’t used to was someone he truly cared about putting themselves out there in the line of fire, of having someone he possibly even loved be in harm’s way just as much as he was.  _ Love _ was a strong word to use after only a few short weeks, but with every day uncertain, it only felt right to say that he was in love with Rey. 

 

    They’d just gotten back to base from a mission that narrowly claimed them both. His X-Wing was barely holding together, and the Falcon had taken more than enough hits that should have surely downed it, though the ship kept going. As soon as his ship hit the tarmac, Poe was already trying to get out of it as fast as possible, running as soon as his feet hit the ground towards the smoking Falcon. The loading dock to the ship had barely touched the ground before Poe was running up and straight into Rey’s embrace, holding her tightly and burying his face in her hair. He thought he’d lost her so many times, and while he knew it was possible, he didn’t want to face the reality of it. 

 

    “I’m okay,” Rey assured him, burying her own face into the crook of his neck and letting herself melt into his embrace. 

 

    Poe pulled away only just enough to capture her lips frantically, he didn’t lose her - not today - but he didn’t want to ever lose her without her knowing just how much she meant to him. When they finally parted, Poe wasted no time in reaching up and getting his necklace off over his head before putting it around Rey’s neck. 

 

    “Poe-” 

 

    “Keep it,” Poe insisted, “I think it belongs with you.” 

 

_ [Friend-Rey has your special ring! Does this mean she is very special?] _ BB-8 rolled up between the two of them, his cheerful beeps causing them both to smile. 

 

    “Yeah buddy, she is,” Poe said. 

 

    He knew the ring had found its home with Rey like it’d been pulling him towards her since the minute he laid eyes on her, but now he hoped it’d stay there, forever. 


End file.
